Réflexions importunes
by Roxane Sanka Malfoy
Summary: Recueil de drabbles. 1 - "Les mots magiques quittèrent ses lèvres sans qu'il n'ait besoin d'y penser..."
1. Chapitre 01 : Mots

_Auteur :_ Roxane Sanka Malfoy.

_Source :_ Merlin.  
_Disclamer :_ Rien ne m'appartient.

_Rating :_ K.  
_Genre :_ Drabble, Général.  
_Pairing :_ Aucun.

_Note : _Début d'un nouveau recueil. Enfin, "recueil" est un bien grand mot ; ça sera juste un rassemblement de tous les textes qui me trottent dans la tête et que j'ai écrit pour pouvoir m'en défaire. Le premier drabble (c'est-à-dire un texte contenant _moins_ de mille mots, le plus souvent de 100 ou 200 mots) était censé être un truc super sérieux et ça finit finalement en un truc plutôt humoristique (allez savoir comment je me suis débrouillé)... =P

* * *

Les mots magiques quittèrent ses lèvres sans qu'il n'ait besoin d'y penser ; les deux sorciers allèrent s'écraser aux bas des marches dans un enchevêtrement de membres.

Avec le temps, c'était devenu un automatisme, il n'avait même plus besoin de réfléchir à sauver Arthur, son corps agissait de lui-même. Comme ce soir. La simple vue de ces hommes, tendant leurs mains en direction du blond, l'avait faite réagir. Un battement de cils et la menace était passée ; Merlin se retourna vers son Roi.

- Que me disiez-vous ? Demanda-t-il aimablement sans faire cas des soldats qui grognaient de dépit.

* * *

Tout avis est bon à prendre ! =)

Sanka *qui "rien"...*


	2. Chapitre 02 : Casse

_Auteur :_ Roxane Sanka Malfoy.

_Source :_ Merlin.  
_Disclamer :_ Rien ne m'appartient.

_Rating :_ K.  
_Genre :_ Drabble, Général.  
_Pairing :_ Aucun.

_Note : _Deuxième drabble. 100 mots tout rond comme le premier (et comme le troisième d'ailleurs...) !

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Merlin sursauta si violement que le flaçon qu'il tenait entre ses mains lui échappa, répandant son contenu sur le sol. Le sorcier jura. Trois jours qu'il travaillait sur cette fichue potion et sa Crétinerie Royal avait mis moins de dix secondes à la ruiner !

- Est-ce que c'était quelque chose d'important ? demanda Arthur en voyant les épaules de son ami se raidir brusquement. (Pas qu'il avait le moindre problème de conscience ; il voulait juste avoir un ordre d'idée sur le temps pendant lequel Merlin allait faire de sa vie un enfer...)

* * *

Tout avis est bon à prendre ! =)

Sanka *qui "rien"...*


	3. Chapitre 03 : Vaiselle

_Auteur :_ Roxane Sanka Malfoy.

_Source :_ Merlin.  
_Disclamer :_ Rien ne m'appartient.

_Rating :_ K.  
_Genre :_ Drabble, Général.  
_Pairing :_ Aucun.

_Note : _Et de trois ; le visionnage de la dernière saison (oui, j'ai mis touuuuuuuuuuuuuut ce temps à la regarder, honte à moi..!) m'a donné envie de le poster. Bonne lecture. =)

* * *

Les cris qui s'élevaient de la chambre du Roi Arthur avaient fait fuir tous les serviteurs, sous le regard envieux des gardes qui auraient bien voulu pouvoir en faire autant.

La tornade qui ravageait actuellement les appartements du blond n'était autre que son serviteur personnel, et depuis peu Sorcier officiel de la Cour de Camelot, Merlin Emrys.

Un bruit de vaisselle brisée retentit, faisant trembler les battants de la porte. Eude et Gautier, les deux gardes, échangèrent une œillade hallucinée. Il était habituel que le Roi et le Sorcier se disputent mais là, ça tournait carrément en scène de ménage.

* * *

Tout avis est bon à prendre ! =)

Sanka


	4. Chapitre 04 : Porte

Ce drabble est pour **Clina9**, parce qu'elle est la seule parmi tous les lecteurs de ce recueil qui a pris le temps de laisser une trace de son passage.

Et surtout parce que ses reviews me _touchent_ et me _motivent_ à chaque fois !

* * *

_Auteur :_ Roxane Sanka Malfoy.

_Source :_ Merlin.  
_Disclamer :_ Rien ne m'appartient.

_Rating :_ K.  
_Genre :_ Drabble, Général.  
_Pairing :_ Aucun.

_Note : _Numéro 4. Le dernier que j'ai en réserve. ;)

* * *

Merlin grogna de colère.

_47 fois_ ! Il lui avait rappelé 47 fois (oui, il avait compté !) qu'il lui avait prévu une surprise et qu'il ne devait pas être en retard. Mais non, ce stupide crétin avait qu'en même oublié et était aller se soûler avec ces chevaliers à la taverne du village.

Une spire de magie s'éleva dans l'air en réponse à sa colère ; elle alla se fracasser contre la porte et la clé tourna dans la serrure. Puisque Arthur avait tellement envie de sortir, il n'avait qu'à dormir dehors ; ça lui ferait les pieds !

* * *

Tout avis est bon à prendre ! =)

Sanka


End file.
